


You Need A Teacher

by andabatae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fix-It, Loss of Virginity, Millennium Falcon Sex, Post-TRoS, Rey Nobody, Size Kink, Smut, Tros fix-it, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: After the events of TROS, Rey returns to Ahch-To... and a healed Ben Solo. There, she plans to consummate their relationship. Too bad she has no idea what she's doing....Luckily, Ben is happy to teach her everything he knows.-----“Okay.” Rey took a deep breath, preparing herself for the strange, mortifying experience to come. “So what do I do?”“Well,” he said, “first you let me kiss you some more. Then, when you’re ready, you take your clothes off. Then you sit on my face.”“Just like that?”“Just like that.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 62
Kudos: 687
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	You Need A Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninecrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecrimes/gifts).



> The prompt: Confident/cocky Ben Solo (a la the last scenes from TROS) letting a less experienced Rey take the lead sexually because we stan a consent king.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for the moodboard!

Rey piloted the Millennium Falcon down through the atmosphere of Ahch-To. The island lay below her, an emerald in a sea of sapphire, and her heart lifted at the sight. The last few weeks with the Resistance—the _former_ Resistance, now that they’d won—had been exciting but exhausting. She craved the peace she’d found on Luke’s island.

It wasn’t Luke’s island anymore, though, was it? Places didn’t belong to people, just like people didn’t belong to places. People could be whoever they wanted to be in this chaotic galaxy.

She thought about that sometimes, late at night. Turning over her choices in her head, wondering why she, Rey from nowhere, had claimed the name Skywalker when asked. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now… now she wasn’t so sure.

After the battle with Palpatine, she’d dug into birth records, death records, holonet news, even trashy gossip columns from the last five decades, desperate for a mention of her parents. In the end, though, the truth had become apparent.

Palpatine had lied.

It was exactly how he’d manipulated Ben, crafting whatever story would turn his target to the dark most easily. Rey had wanted a legacy, and Palpatine had given her one: the heir to the dark throne itself, last in a powerful bloodline. Palpatine had gambled on Rey rising to the bait of that sense of belonging and joining him on the dark side.

He’d guessed wrong. Rey might want a legacy, but she wanted to be _good_ more than that.

Maybe that was why she’d impulsively taken the Skywalker name, she mused as she flew the Falcon towards a rocky outcrop—because Luke was famously good. Because maybe by taking his name, Rey could make sure she never fell to the dark. She'd felt the call of it more than once, after all, and had liked it far better than she would ever admit.

Porgs scattered as the ship touched down, and she grinned at the sight of their plump, feathered bodies and big eyes. They’d always liked her, at least—they’d found her _good_ because she’d fed them scraps of her food and scratched their soft heads when they’d hopped close to her fire.

Maybe that was as good as a person could get. To give to something less fortunate, with no expectation of return.

She shut the ship down, then hurried to the main hold and hit the button to lower the ramp. The hydraulics hissed as the ramp descended at an agonizingly slow pace. Rey bounced on her toes, eager to leave the Falcon and feel grass under her feet again. She could already smell greenery and salt water, a wild, living scent that was welcome after days of sterile shipboard air.

She was eager for another reason, though.

That reason came into view the moment the ramp hit the ground. Ben Solo stood just outside, dressed all in black, looking up at her like she was his entire world.

Rey ran down the ramp and launched herself into his arms. He caught her easily, chuckling as she wrapped her legs around his hips and buried her face in his neck. “I missed you,” she said as she mouthed at his skin. He tasted like sweat and sea spray—he must have been exercising down near the water. 

“I missed you more.” He shifted so one forearm was braced beneath her bottom, supporting her weight, then used his free hand to tip her head back. Rey thought he would kiss her, but he just looked at her, soft brown eyes moving across her features. “Every night, I dreamed of you.”

“Ben.”

The name was all the encouragement he needed. He pressed his lips to hers, and Rey’s head spun. She kissed him back, little pecks and soft caresses of her lips against his.

They’d done this a few times since she’d discovered him in the ruins of the Death Star, unconscious and near death. He’d Force-projected himself to Exegol to help her defeat Palpatine, and the effort had nearly killed him. When she’d given half her lifeforce to him, though, he’d recovered quickly. Now they were truly one soul in two bodies, connected on the most intimate level.

If she’d thought it was nice kissing him on Exegol, it was even nicer when they were in the same place at the same time. His lips were soft, and he tasted wonderful—like the caf she’d given him before flying off on the Falcon to bury Luke and Leia’s sabers. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, and Rey sighed happily. It had taken a few times to really get the hang of this, but now she felt comfortable with kissing. She _loved_ kissing, in fact.

Something wet brushed her lips. Rey slowed her kisses, wondering what was happening. Then it moved _inside_ her mouth, and she realized with a wash of alarm that Ben Solo was sticking his _tongue_ where it had no business being.

She jerked back and looked at him with utter confusion. “What are you doing?”

He blinked at her. “Kissing you?” he asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why did you lick me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Rey couldn’t tell which of them was more confused. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, mutual bafflement radiating through the Force.

Then Ben’s brow cleared. “Hold on,” he said. “You haven’t done this before, have you?"

“I have,” she said, bristling at the implication that she didn’t know what she was doing. “With you. Multiple times.”

“But you haven’t used tongue.”

“Why would I?” she asked. Ben’s lips twitched, and she scowled. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not,” he assured her. He started walking, carrying her back towards the Falcon. When he stepped onto the ramp, she squirmed in his arms.

“Why are you taking me back in there? I miss all the green.”

“Because,” he said seriously, hitting the button to raise the ramp after them, “I want to teach you about all different kinds of kissing, and the bed in the Falcon is bigger than the one in my hut.”

He’d set up camp in one of the stone huts— _not_ Luke’s—and Rey had rather been looking forward to nestling up with him in a bedroll next to an open fire, but she had to admit the bed in the captain’s quarters was much more comfortable.

The thought of lying in bed with him sent a shiver through her. They’d talked about this, too, before she’d headed out on her mission. “You still want to have sex with me?”

“I would kriffing _love_ to have sex with you,” he said, walking even faster. “After I teach you how to kiss with tongue.”

She giggled. “I’m not sure that’s a thing, Ben.” People on Jakku hadn't kissed much, and whenever various Resistance members had gotten too intimate in public, she’d looked away, wanting to give them privacy. But surely licking another person’s mouth wasn’t standard practice? The happabores on Jakku sometimes sniffed and licked each other’s asses, but that seemed like a different thing entirely.

“Oh, trust me,” he drawled as he carried her into the cabin. “It’s a thing.”

He dropped her on the bed and crawled on top of her, settling with his hips between her legs. They hadn’t kissed in this position before, but Rey liked it. No, she _love_ _d_ it, she decided as Ben kissed her hungrily. He was a firm presence against the sensitive place between her legs, and a thrill shot through her at the intimate contact.

Then he slid his tongue into her mouth again, and she broke away and giggled.

“Come on, Rey,” he said, following her face so he could press kisses to her cheek and jaw. “Just try it. Let me put my tongue in your mouth, then lick me back when you feel comfortable.”

She was still doubtful about the whole thing, but this was Ben, and she trusted him implicitly, so Rey gave in. She opened her mouth, shivering when his tongue slid inside again.

It was… odd. And nice. She lay still as he gently stroked his tongue over hers, shallow at first, then going deeper.

Okay, this was _very_ nice. Rey instinctively sucked on his tongue and was immediately rewarded when Ben shuddered and pressed closer to her body. The shift of his hips made his erection rub against her core—Rey wasn’t so ignorant not to know what _that_ firm protrusion in his trousers was—and the contact made her grow damp between her thighs.

“Kriff, you taste so good,” he whispered before kissing her even harder. His lips were soft, but in true Ben Solo fashion, he wielded them like a weapon.

She’d always known he’d be aggressive in bed. She’d imagined it often enough, even back when she really wasn’t supposed to. She’d thought about him pinning her against a wall during one of their fights, or maybe tackling her to the ground and stripping her naked before sticking his cock in her. Rey had no practical experience, but she’d seen that part of the process often enough, either during happabore rut season or outside the tents of prostitutes in Niima Outpost. It had always seemed a brief, violent affair, and for many years, the very thought had repulsed her. Then she’d met Ben and had found herself fantasizing about that roughness coming from his big, muscular frame, and her entire outlook on sex had changed.

She grew even wetter at the thought, and she moaned as she rocked her hips to grind against him.

“That’s it,” he said. “Move with me, Rey. Use me to get off.”

Rey knew what getting off was, too, thanks to her adolescent fumblings late at night in Hellhound Two. Masturbation had never seemed connected to sex, though, from what she’d seen in Niima Outpost. “You want me to do that?” she asked.

“What, orgasm?” He drew back to look down at her disbelievingly. “Of course I want you to come, Rey. That’s the whole point.”

“It is?”

“Kriff.” He rested his forehead against hers and exhaled heavily, that caf-scented breath wafting over her mouth. “Rey, I have a feeling you don’t know much about sex.”

“Hey,” she said, shoving at his shoulder, not that that did anything to budge him. “I’ve lived through far too many happabore mating seasons. I know the mechanics.”

“The mechanics, maybe, but not the passion. Not the poetry.”

She bit her lip, amused despite herself. “Oh, poetry, is it? Not just cocks and cunts?”

He shivered. “How is it you know those words but don’t know how to kiss with tongue?”

“I heard lots about cocks and cunts on Jakku,” she said. “Not much kissing there, though. I can’t imagine it would be pleasant, with everyone’s lips so dry.”

“Well, it’s pleasant here.” He kissed her again, gentle and slow, tracing her lower lip with his tongue. That felt especially good, and she sighed and opened her mouth so he could go deeper. “Lick me back,” he said softly.

Rey supposed it was only fair. She hesitantly dabbed at his lips, then slid her tongue inside briefly before retreating.

Ben grunted. “Good, sweetheart. Again.”

Emboldened, she tried again, licking deeper into his mouth. Her tongue rubbed over his, and oh, that was _extremely_ nice. It was a dance of sorts, or maybe a duel—their tongues advancing and retreating, striking and parrying. She slid her hands into his hair and held him close as he kissed her with increasing ferocity.

He started rocking his hips, dragging that hard cock over her. When he pressed against Rey’s favorite spot at the apex of her sex, she gasped and bucked under him.

“Yes,” he said, his voice rough with desire. “Kriff, Rey, you make me want to do so many filthy things…”

“Like what?” she asked breathlessly. “Sex?”

“Yes, but more than that. I want to strip you naked. I want to kiss you from your head to your toes. I want to bury my face between your legs and lick your pretty cunt until you come on my tongue.”

Rey gasped. _Lick between her legs?_ “What?”

“I want you to sit on my face and ride me. I don’t want to fucking _breathe_ until you come.” He said the words so vehemently it was almost alarming. Or it would have been alarming, if this was Kylo Ren talking to her, rather than Ben Solo. Now, though, his dark tone sent a thrill through her.

“That’s…” All thought flew out of Rey's head at the taboo thought of sitting on his face. “You want that?”

Ben groaned. “Rey, you have no idea how much. Can I? Please, sweetheart. I want it so bad.”

If Ben wanted something, she would do her best to give it to him. “O-okay,” she said. “I don’t know if that’s a thing, either, though.” To be honest, it kind of seemed like Ben was making this up as he went along.

He grabbed her waist and rolled them until he was on his back and she was sprawled on top of him. She braced herself against his chest, shifting until her knees were planted on the mattress on either side of his hips. She looked down at him, gaze tracing over his passion-darkened eyes, mussed hair, and kiss-swollen lips.

“It isn’t made up,” he said, trailing his hands from her shoulders down her back. She shivered when he cupped her ass firmly. “Rey, I know you haven’t done this before, but… I have.”

“You have?” Rey wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Ben was older than her, of course, and she knew she was the only virgin left among her Resistance friends, but still… a tiny, jealous part of her heart was clamoring that he was _hers_ and no one else was allowed a single piece of him.

“It was a long time ago,” he said softly, hands kneading her bottom. She could feel a faint trace of guilt through the bond. “A few times at the Jedi Temple, and then a few times when I first joined the Knights of Ren. I went a little wild.”

She huffed. “I can believe that.”

“But no matter how many times I’ve done it, what matters if that I’m doing it with you. You’re the only woman for me, Rey. Now and forever.” He was looking up at her with such earnest adoration that Rey’s jealousy instantly faded. Why should she begrudge a few women the experience of his body, when she got to share his soul?

“You get all of it,” he whispered, picking up on the direction of her thoughts, as he did more and more often now that their life forces were inextricably intertwined. “My body, my heart, my soul. And in this case, you get the benefit of my experience, too. Which means I can tell you with one-hundred-percent certainty that face-sitting is a thing.” His eyes widened beseechingly. “A thing I really, really want to do. Please, Rey? Please?”

She giggled and shook her head. “If you want it that badly…”

“I do.” He squeezed her ass even tighter. “Kriff, I really, really do.”

“Okay.” Rey took a deep breath, preparing herself for the strange, mortifying experience to come. “So what do I do?”

“Well,” he said, “first you let me kiss you some more. Then, when you’re ready, you take your clothes off. Then you sit on my face.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

Rey leaned down to kiss him again, and he met her eagerly. She liked it this way, she realized—her on top, dictating the pace of this encounter. It made her braver than she might have been if she’d been pinned under him. Brave enough to roll her hips, dragging her pussy over him. Brave enough to kiss and bite her way down his neck while he groaned under her. Brave enough to sit up and strip off her top and breastband.

Ben looked up at her with awe. “Gorgeous,” he said, lifting his hands until they hovered just over her breasts. “May I?”

Rey nodded, and then he was touching her. Rey sighed and arched her back, thrusting her breasts into his palms. His hands covered them entirely, and he massaged the small mounds in the most delicious way. When he pinched her nipples, she gasped, then moaned as a bolt of pleasure shot from her breasts down between her legs.

“Move on me,” he said as he pinched and plucked her nipples. “Rub your clit against me.”

“My clit?” Rey asked breathlessly.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath. “Um, there’s a small spot between your legs that should be really sensitive—”

“Oh, _that._ ” Rey knew all about that. “The clit, huh?”

“Short for the clitoris. It’s full of nerves, and— _shit._ ” Ben squeezed his eyes shut as she started rocking her hips in a rhythmic cadence. She could feel how big his cock was through his trousers, and she took great joy in rubbing her clit over the entire length of him.

“Does this feel good for you?” she asked as she ground against him. It certainly felt good to her—she was soaked by now, and a pleasant tension was building between her legs.

“Yes,” he hissed. He moved his hands from her breasts to her hips and guided her in a faster, rougher cadence. “It’ll feel even better when I’m inside you.”

“I want that,” Rey said. “Right now.” They’d been grinding and kissing for at least ten minutes—what more was there to do?

Ben shook his head. His black hair was a wild tangle on the pillow. “Not yet. You haven’t sat on my face yet.”

“What’s the point? I know you like it, but isn’t the point to have sex?”

“The point,” Ben said, moving one of his thumbs down until it rested right over her clit, “is to make you come before we have sex. You’ll be more relaxed, so it’ll hurt less.”

“Doesn't it always hurt?” She’d thought so, from what she’d seen on Jakku, but considering how Finn had been waxing poetic about Poe’s dick lately, she was starting to wonder if she had the sex thing all wrong.

“Just the first time. And it doesn’t have to, not if you’re ready.” He pressed down with his thumb, and Rey gasped at the bolt of pleasure that shot through her. “So that’s why you’re going to ride my face.”

Well, Rey had never backed down from a challenge. She climbed off the bed, ignoring Ben’s protest, then kicked off her boots. Apparently realizing what she was up to, he tackled his own clothes, stripping off his tattered black sweater and flinging it across the room.

Rey sighed as she took in his muscled chest. “You look so good,” she said. “I can’t believe you wore all those layers before.”

He groaned. “I can’t believe I did, either. The only good part of it was that you couldn’t see my erection every time we fought.”

A laugh burst out of her. “You’re kidding me.”

He shook his head as he started undoing his trousers. “I wish I was.”

“Wow.” Rey took that piece of information in. He’d been _hard_ during all their fights? “That’s a bit perverse.”

“Oh, believe me, I know.” Ben grinned at her, and she marveled at the sight. A month ago, he never would have made that expression. Now that he’d embraced the light, though, he was every bit as cocky and charming as his father had been.

It was a thought she wouldn’t share with him; not yet, anyway. Instead, Rey smiled back before stripping off her own leggings, socks, and underwear. There hadn't been much value in modesty in the cramped Resistance base, but she still flushed under Ben's avid stare. When she was fully naked, she walked to stand at the head of the bed.

“So do I just… climb on?” she asked, studying his nude form with interest. His cock was fascinating: thick, long, reddish-pink... and far larger than any she’d seen on Jakku, happabores excluded.

Ben grinned and tapped a finger to his lips. “Right here, sweetheart.”

It was still baffling that he wanted to do this, but Rey was intrigued by the possibility. She liked touching herself, and she liked grinding on him. Surely she would like this, too? “All right, brace yourself,” she said as she knelt on the bed, then swung her leg over him.

She hovered a few inches above his mouth, hesitant to lower her full weight on him. Ben breathed in deeply, then moaned. He was going nearly cross-eyed trying to look at her pussy. “Perfect,” he said, and then he grabbed her hips and tugged her down until she was pressed hard against his face.

Rey squirmed, concerned about hurting him. “Ben, are you— _oh!_ ” The cry coincided with his tongue swiping from her wet opening to her clit. _R’iia,_ that was good.

Ben didn’t let up. He kissed and licked her eagerly, paying special attention to her clit, and Rey was just about losing her mind above him. She slammed her hand against the bulkhead, bracing herself as she rocked her hips over his mouth. While his tongue was paying worship to her pussy, his nose nudged her clit in the most delicious way, and soon Rey was begging and sobbing for more.

Okay, maybe face-sitting _was_ a thing.

His fingers dug into her ass, and he pulled her even tighter against him. Rey stopped caring if she suffocated him or not, figuring he could move her off if he felt like he was in actual danger. Instead, she gave in to the sensations, moaning and shaking as he wound her up, taking her to the very limit of what her body could handle.

When she came on a quaking, shuddering burst of pleasure, she shouted his name.

A tear streaked down her cheek as she rocked over his face a few more times. Kriff, that was the best orgasm of her life. When the final tremors ended, she shifted to the side and collapsed on the bed next to him. She tried to speak but could only let out a quavering moan.

“Fuck, that was so good,” Ben said. He licked his lips, then grinned at her. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“You—” Rey croaked, then swallowed and tried again. “Huh. That. Thank you.”

“You taste divine.” He turned onto his side and rested his hand on her belly. “Can I finger you, Rey?”

At this point, Rey didn’t know what the fuck was happening, but she wanted all of it. She nodded eagerly.

A few moments later, one of Ben’s long fingers entered her body. She moaned and rocked her hips. She’d tried her own fingers once or twice, but they’d never done much. _This,_ though…

He touched some spot in her that made her want to shout, and Rey started babbling. “Oh, kriff, what is that? Do that. More. _More._ ”

He obliged, stroking her with one finger, then two. Two fingers was an uncomfortable stretch at first, but her body quickly adapted. She was so wet each thrust made a lewd, slick sound. Every time he withdrew his fingers, he raked over that special spot inside her, but Rey was too far gone to bother asking what it was. He could tell her later.

“You’re just about ready,” he said as he kept stroking. He grinned down at her. “In my opinion, which of course doesn’t matter as much as your opinion. What do you think?”

“I think,” Rey said very seriously, “I want to fuck you.”

His nostrils flared, and he looked positively feral. “Then do it, sweetheart.” He rolled onto his back and gestured at his cock. “Climb on.”

Rey straddled him again. When the wet curls between her legs brushed the tip of his erection, they both shuddered.

“As slow as you need,” Ben said, stroking her cheek before resting his hand lightly at her hip. “And we can stop whenever you want.”

Rey smiled down at him. “I won’t want to stop.” Even if it hurt, she already knew this would be worth seeing through to the end. She gripped his cock, angled it towards her sopping wet pussy, and started bearing down.

It was more difficult than she'd thought it would be. At first, the angle wasn’t quite right, but he helped her adjust until the tip of him notched inside her. The sheer size of him was daunting, though. Her muscles protested every inch, but she gritted her teeth and kept going.

Ben talked to her the whole time: praise and encouragement that ranged from the sweet to the filthy. “You're doing so well,” he said when she paused with only half of him inside her. “I know you can take the rest. Go as slow as you need.” He started rubbing her clit with his thumb, and the fresh rush of wetness the motion spurred definitely helped matters. With a final burst of effort, Rey sank down on him fully.

“Oh,” she said, taking in the overwhelming sensation of finally having Ben Solo inside her.

“Good?” Ben was looking up at her with a mix of lust and tenderness. He lay perfectly still, but she could tell by the sweat on his brow and the tension in his muscles that he was struggling to hold himself back.

“Yes.” Rey shifted her hips, testing the fit of their bodies. She was stuffed full, her cunt stretched to its limits, but it didn’t hurt. She lifted off him experimentally, then sank back down. “Oh!”

This, it seemed, was the key. Rey kept rising and falling, taking him into her body over and over again, and it was a million times better than anything she’d ever imagined. He felt incredible inside her, that thick cock rubbing over her sensitive spots perfectly, and the way he looked up at her worshipfully was just as good. He loved her, she realized, just as she loved him.

“Yes,” he said, guiding her motions. “That’s it.”

Every argument, every time they’d fought, all the pain and conflict… Rey couldn't regret any of it, since it had all led to this one perfect moment. The moment she became a woman, not a girl or a Jedi or a freedom fighter. And not just a woman, but a woman who loved and was loved in return. From this moment forward, it was her and Ben, together. Forever.

The thought flowed across the Force without conscious thought, and Ben gasped. Tears beaded in his beautiful brown eyes. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too.” She dipped down to kiss him, cupping his cheeks in her hands as he guided her hips in a rhythm as relentless as the churning sea.

When her movements grew jagged, Ben was there, rubbing her clit with his thumb and whispering praise. When she shook and screamed as her body pulsed around him, he held her tightly, kissing every part of her he could reach. Soon after, he found his own completion, burying himself in her with a shout.

They lay together after, sweaty and breathing hard. Rey’s head was fuzzy, and her body was sore, but overall, this was the best she’d ever felt. “I liked that,” she said.

Ben chuckled. “Understatement of the millennium for me.”

“For me, too.” She buried her face in his chest, rubbing her nose against his sweat-slick skin. “It’s like we were made for each other.”

“You know what?” Ben said as he stroked her hair. “I really think we were.”


End file.
